Raven Riddle, The Heir of Voldemort
by Rhi.Destiny.Fighter
Summary: This will take place after the war and when Albus begins to attend school. A young orphan girl is attending Hogwarts for her first year. She has no idea about her mother but unfortunately does know all about her father and how everyone feared him. Rated G
1. Prologue

**Authors Note:** Just to let you know. This first chapter is the verry last chapter of the last book 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'. So you can't say that I clam it as my own work. Cause it's not. I might have changed a few words. But other than that, it's all J.K. Rowling's writing.

Oh also, In this story Scorpius is going to be the same age as Albus. I don't know about Rose yet, but she might just be a year older than Albus. I don't know. Also, this story will take place 11 years after the war. Not 19! Sorry but I need it to be like that for my character to make any seance. If you've already read the book and the next chapter is out then you can just go strait to that if you want.

Now! On with the story!

* * *

Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first of September was crist and golden as an apple, and as the little family bobbed acrosst eh rumbleing road towards teh great, sooty station, the fumes of car exhausts and the breath of pedestrians sparkled like cobwebs in the cold air. Two large cages rattled on top of the laden trolleys the parents were pushing; the owls inside them hooted indignantly, and the red-headed girl trailed tearfully behind her brothers, clutching her farther's arm.

'It wont be long, and you'll be goling too,' Harry told her.

'Two year,' sniffed Lily. 'I want to go _now_!'

The commuters stared curiously at the owls as the family wove its way towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Albus's voioce drigted back to Harry over the surroinding clamour; his sons had resumed the argument they had started in the car.

'I _won't_ ! I _won't_ be in Slytherin!'

'James, five it a rest!' Said Ginny.

'I only said he _might_ be,' said James, grinning at his younger brother. 'There's nothing wrong with that. He _might _be in Slyth-'

But James caught his mother's eye and fell silent. The five Potters approached the barrier. With a slightly cocky look over his shoulder at this younger brother, James took the trolley from his mother and broke into a run. A moment later, he had vanished.

'You'll write to me, won't you?' Albus asked his parents immediatly, capitalising on the momentary absence of his brother,

'Every day, if you want us to,' said Ginny.

'Not _every_ day,' said Albus quickly. 'James says most people only get letters from home about once a month,'

'We wrote to James three times a week last year,' said Ginny.

'And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts,' Harry put in. 'He likes a laugh, your brother.'

Side by side, as tehy pushed the second trolley forwards, gathering speed. As they reached the barrier, Albus winced, but no collision came. Instead, the family emerged on to platform nive and three-wuarters, which was obscured by thick, white steam that was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express.

Indistinct figures were swarming through the mist, into which James had already disappeared.

'Where are they?' asked Albus anxiously, peering at the hazy forms they passes as they made their way down the platform.

'We'll find them,' said Ginny reassuringly. But the vapour was dense, and it was difficult to make out anybody's faces. Detached from their owners, voices sounded unnaturally loud. Harry thought he heard Percy discoursing loudly on broomstick regulations, and was quite glad of the excuse not to stop and say hello...

'I think that's them. Al,' said Ginny suddenly.

A group of four people emerged from the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage. Their faces only came into focus when Harry, Ginny, Lily and Albus had drawn right up to them.

'Hi,' said Albus, sounding immensely relieved.

Rose, who was already wearing her brand new Hogwarts robes, beamed at him.

'Parked all right, then?' Ros asked Harry. 'I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confund the Examiner.'

'No, I didn't' said Hermione, 'I had complete faith in you.'

'As a matter of fact, I _did_ Confund him,' Ron whispered to Harry, as togerther they lifted Albus's trunk and owl on to the train. 'I only forgot to look in the wing mirror, and let's face it, I can use a Supersensory Charm for that.'

Back on the platform, they found Lily and Hugo, Rose's younger brother, having an animated discussion about which house they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts.

'If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you,' said Ron, 'but no pressure.'

'_Ron_!'

Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and Rose looked solemn.

'He doesn't mean it,' said Hermione and Ginny, but Ron was no longer paying attention. Catching Harry's eye, he nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood in chard relief against the shifting mist.

'Look who it is,'

Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat, which emphasized the pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco as much much as Albus resembled Harry. Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny staring at him, noodded curtly and turned away again.

'So that's little Scorpius,' said Ron under his breath. 'Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains.'

'Ron, for heaven's sake,' said Hermione, half-stern, half-amused.'Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!'

'You're right, sorry,' said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, 'don't get _too_ friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pure-blood.'

'Hey!'

James had reappeared; he had divested himself of his trunk, owl adn trolley, and was evidently bursting with news.

'Teddy's back there,' he said breathlessly, pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam. 'Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? _Snogging Victoire!_'

He gazed up at the adults, evident;y dissappointed by the lack of reaction.

'_Our_ Teddy! _Teddy Lupin_! Snogging _our_ Victoire! _Our_ Cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing -'

'You interrupted them?' said Ginny. 'You are _so_ like Ron -'

'-and he said he's come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's _snogging_ her!' James addes, as though worried he had not made himself clear.

'Oh, it would be lovely if tehy got married!' whispered Lily ecsatically. 'Teddy would _really_ be part of the family then!'

'He already comes round for dinner about four times a week' said Harry. 'Why don't we just invite him to live with us and have done with it?'

'Yeah!' said James enthusiastically. 'I don't mind sharing with Al - Teddy could have my room!'

'No,' said Harry firmly, 'you and Al will share a room only when I want the house be demolished.'

He checked teh battered, old watch that had once been Gabian Prewett's.

'It's nearly eleven, you's better get on board.'

'Don't forget to give Neville our love!' Ginny told Hames as she hugged him.

'Mum! I can't give a Proggessor _love_!

'But you _know_ Neville -'

James rolled his eyes.

'Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbolofy and give him _love_...'

Shaking his head at his mother's foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Albus.

'See you later, Al. Watch out fot the Thestrals.'

'I thought they were invisible? _You said they were invisible_!'

But James merely laughed, permitted his mother to kiss him, gave his father a fleeting hug, then lept on to the rapidly filling train. They saw him wave, then sprint away up the corridor to find his friends.

'Thestrals are nothing to worry about,' Harry told Albus. 'They're gentle things, there's nothing scary about them. Anyway, you won't be going up to school in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats.'

Ginny kissed albus goodbye.

'See you at Christmas.'

Bye, Al,' said Harry, as his sone hugged him. 'Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with 't dule anyone 'til you've learned how. And don't let James wind you up.'

'What if I'm in Slutherin?'

The whisper was for his father alone, and Harry knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear was.

Harry crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his own. Alone of Harry's three children, albus had inherited Lily's eyes.

'Albus Severus,' Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Ginny could hear, and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to Rose, who was now on the train, 'you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest mand I ever knew.'

'But just say -'

'- then Slytherin house will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be ablt to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account.'

'Really?'

'It did for me,' said Harry.

He had never told any of his childron that before, and he saw the wonder in Albus's face when he said it. But now the doors were slamming all along the scarlet train, and the blurred outlines of parents were swarming forwards for final kisses, last-minute reminders. Albus jumped into the carriage and Ginny closed the door behind him. Students were hanging form the windows nearest them. A great number fo faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned towards Harry.

'Why are they all _staring_?' demanded Albus, as he and Rose craned round to look at the other students.

'Don't let it worry you,' said Ron. 'It's me, I'm extremely famous.'

Albus, Rose, Hugo and Lilu laughed. The train began to move, and Harry walked alongside it, watching his son's this face, already ablaze with excitement. Harry kept smiling, and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement, watching his son glide away from him...

The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell.

'He'll be alright,' murmured Ginny.

As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absent-mindedly and touched the lightning scar on his forehead.

'I know he will.'

The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well, untill...

* * *

**Auther's Note:** Yeah I know it was compleately copied down from the book. But i did that just incase no one had actually read it or just didn't remember it. The next chapter should be out in about a week or more(hopefully).


	2. Meeting Fred

A/N: This is probably the only story that I will be doing for a while. Sorry.

* * *

Raven let out a sigh as she exited the taxi she had just travelled in. Waiting for the driver, a middle-aged man to help her with her luggage, she watched as he struggled with the large trunk in the boot. Laughing at him when he finally managed to get it out, she handed him the cash to pay for his services and pulled the trunk away form him. The taxi driver drove off and left her, an 11 year old girl, on her own.

But Raven didn't mind, not one bit. She was used to being left alone and fending for herself. After all, being an only child and having a father that she had never personally met, but knew all too well from his reputation, and a aunt that was always out did that to you. Raven would always have to find ways to entertain herself because no one else was around to do so. Also whenever her aunt was gone and Raven had something on, she had to get herself organised and find her own way around. So that's why, standing all alone, Raven looked calm.

Raven turned around to face the building that was her current destination, Kings Cross Station. The large building was rather daunting, even for her, as it towered above her. But even so she walked forward and entered the station.

The amount of people was amazing. Raven wasn't used to so many people being around her. The highest amount of people at a time she had been with would have to be the amount of people that usually came to the little parties and get-together's that her aunt had hosted and even then that was only a few people. The station was filled with people of all ages. Some off to work, others visiting relatives living far away or close by, and some like her, there to catch a secret hidden train that would take her to what is to be her new home and school, Hogwarts.

Dragging her trunk along beside her, Raven kept looking at the numbers of the platforms above her and counting down from 6 until she stopped at the one that landed on the number zero. Staring at the center of the column she looked puzzled. She glanced around her to make sure that no one was looking at her directly and then broke out into a run. Heading strait for the middle of the brick column she continued, closing her eye's when there was only one second left. A split second before she would have crashed the wall suddenly opened up to let her through.

When Raven didn't feel the pain of the impact that she was expecting she opened her eye's only to find another large mass of people. She took a look at the number of the platform. There, right above her head clearly read a sign saying 'platform 9¾'. To her left she spotted a long old steam train waiting for everyone to get on board so that it could leave.

Raven headed for the train to put her luggage away. Weaving through the crowd she eventually came to the front of the train. Although as she was looking around the place trying to find a way to put her trunk in the right way she accidentally bumped into someone. Apologising quickly she looked up to find that the person who she had bumped into was a tall red head who looked to be only a few years older than her.

"Hay don't worry about it. Your new right?" He asked as he laughed.

Raven deciding that he was an ok person to trust nodded her head and blushed. She was really embarrassed. The boy laughed some more and took a hold of her trunk.

"You put it in like this." The red-head said as he demonstrated by lifting the trunk and placing it in front of the storage area. When he let go of it the trunk flew up and out of reach as it set it's self on top of a large tower of trunks belonging to other people.

"Thank you." Raven smiled politely at the boy who seemed to be still slightly laughing. Though she didn't understand why. "Why are you laughing?" She asked confused. This question seemed to snap the boy out of what ever he was in and he looked at her, still with a smile on his face.

"Oh right. Sorry about that. I just can't stop thinking about this prank I just pulled on one of my family's friends Teddy. I caught him snogging some girlfriend of his that's in her last year at Hogwarts, so I told one of my cousins and he actually walked right up to them and asked them what they were doing!" At the end of his sentence he just couldn't seem to keep himself composed and just started cracking up laughing. Raven also seemed to have a slightly amused smile on her face after hearing what he had to say.

"You sound like the type of guy that would just die and go to heaven if you ever go to stay a night at the Weasley's Wizard Emporium(sorry can't remember what it's called)." The read-head snorted a little and smirked at her.

"Oh I already have. My dad owns the shop."

Raven's mouth pretty much dropped to the floor and her eye's bulged out wide. She looked like an idiot. The read-headed boy, who was now apparently a Weasley, cracked up laughing again because of the look of disbelief on her face.

"It's true. My name is Fred Weasley. Just to let you know, you look more like the type that would die and go to heaven if she was to stay the night at the Weasley's Wizard Emporium, not me." Fred half smirked, half smiled and completely looked like he was yet again about to break out laughing.

Raven eventually snapped out of her trance and nodded. "Oh, I so would."

He eye'd the girl suspiciously but then smiled. "You know what? Your alright." He said holding out a hand to shake Ravens. "What's your name by the way?"

"I'm Raven Riddle. Nice to mee-"Raven reached out her hand to shake Fred's hand, but when their hands connected a sharp electrical buzz went through her arm and she quickly pulled it away from his. "Aw!"

"Invisible shocker. It's still a proto-type." He said in between laughs.

Still holding her hand from the immense pain that rang through-out her hand and arm, she glared at him. "I think you might need to lower the voltage on that thing." She growled, storming off to find herself a compartment. *Oh you shall pay Fred Weasley! You. Shall. Pay!* Raven thought as she entered the train.


	3. My First Friend

Raven was glad that she had arrived early at the train station. It meant that she could pic out a compartment that she wanted. Finding one compartment that she liked, located near the middle of the train, she opened the door and took a seat, claiming it as her own.

For about half an hour kids of all ages had been passing by her cabbin looking for one of their own, but none of them had actually come in and asked if they could stay in her one and it was only five minuets until the train was scedualed to go. *I guess this means that I won't be making any friends on the train ride.* Comming to the conclusion that no one was going to be sharing the compartment with her she dicided to relax. So she spread herself along the couch/seat and rested her head on her arms that were now crosed behind her head. Finally being able to relax, she thought that she was going to just have a little nap while she awaited the train to arrive at Hogwarts.

But unfortunatly this did not happen, for the boy that was now nocking on her compartment door did not know of her pans to sleep and interupted her so rudly by yet again knocking on the compartment door. Frustrated, Raven stood up and walked to the door. Opening it she came face to face with two boys. Ther both looked to be around her age, but one of them looked to be just a little bit older than the other. The older one had brown eyes and hair and was a little bit taller than her. While the other younger boy had bright green eye's and silver/white hair. He seemed to be a little embarrassed, but the older did not. In fact he looked a more annoyed than anything else. But still he bore a kind smile.

"Excuse me, but is it alright if I leave my little brother Albus with you? My compartment is already fullso he can't fit in there with us." The older boy asked bringing the little boy forward.

Raven, a little less annoyed than before looked at the little boys blushing face and then back up at the older boys.

"Fine. He can stay here if he wants." She said nodding a little.

The younger white-haired boy seemed to look releived as he took a step inside the compartment.

"Thank you." The brown haired boy said and then walked off, back to his own compartment.

Raven took her seat again and stared at the boy. He didn't seem to know what to do next. Slowly sitting down oposite Raven, the boy looked over at her.

"Hi." He said oviously still terrified. She guess that this was his first year as well.

"Hi. I'm Raven Riddle. What's your name?" She said politly with a kind look on her face.

The boy blushed some more.

"M-my names A-Albus." He stuttered because of his nurvousness forgetting to say his last name.

"Nice to meat you Albus!" Raven said as she brought her had forward to shake his.

Through his nurves Albus somehow mannaged to bring his had forward and shake Raven's.

"Nice to meat you too, Raven." He said finally smiling. As Albus's currage started to come forward he asked, "Is it your first year at Hogwarts too?"

Raven smilled and nodded her head. She was finally starting to not mind being stopped and prevented from having her nap. Albus was really a nice guy, just a little shy is all. Raven hopped that this would be the beginning of a friendship. Her very first one.


	4. One Weakness

Only a few hours had passed on the train and yet Raven and Albus were aughing there head off and chatting like they had known eachother for years. They were just laughing at one of the stories about Ablus's older brother, who Raven had recently learnt was named James, that Albus had told when an elderly woomen, who was wheeling a cart of snacks along the corridoor of the train, knocked on their compartment door. Raven stood up and walked up to the door opening it for her.

"Anything from the trolly, my dear's?" She asked refuring to the cart she had beside her that was packed with wizard sweats and junk food of every kind.

Wide eyed, Albus and Raven stared at the trolly with amasment. Albus, being the frist one to snap out of it, pulled out a handful of cash and asked for a bunch of things. When Raven finally snapped out of it she looked at the trolly with thought.

"You wouldn't happen to have any chips would you?" She asked with hopefull eye's.

The elderly women smiled and nodded her head. Reaching under the trolly's top shelf of lollies, Raven watch as she pulled out a packet of Extream Chilli flavoured chips and handed them to her. Raven thanked the lady and payed for the chips. As the elderly lady walked on to the next compartment, Raven closed the door and sat back down. With a huge creapy smille placed on her face, she ripped open the packet and pulled out one single chip. Placing the chip in her mouth he expreshion changed into one of heavenly peace. Oh how much she loved chips. They where her one weakness.

Albus, who was currently licking one giant sized rambow lollie pop, looked at her oddly.

"I take it that you like chips?" He asked confused.

Raven furiusly nodded her head, so much so that it looked like it would just come flying off any second. Albus laughed as she put yet another chip into her mouth and pretty much melted.

"Oh well. My younger sister Lily is like that with chocolate frogs, so I guess I can't complain." He said and went back to sucking on his rainbow lollie pop.

Troughout the hole rest of the train trip Raven was munching on her chips with a peaceful look on her face.


	5. Deepest Fear

A little while after Albus finding out about Ravens addiction he decided to start up another convesation.

"So what house do you think you'll go in?" He hopped that this question would reviel some more about his newest friend.

Raven stopped munching on her chips as an evil look spead across her face.

"I don't care. As long as it's not Slytherin."

Albus looked suprised at her answer and he was a little taken aback by it too. After all that his father had said about Slythein not being such a bad house a reaction like this made him really wonder.

"Why don't you want to be in Slytherin? It's not really all that bad, or so says my dad. He says that he used to know someone in Slytherin who was actually quite good. He even partly named me after him. It's my midde name, Severus." He said trying to defend what his dad had said.

Raven was yet again taked aback by Albus. She thought him to be more of a Gryffindor rather than a Slytherin.

"I-" Raven didn't know what to say. "Well I guess-" What Albus had said had really shaken her. Never had she hurd of a good Slythein. All she had hurd was of bad, evil Slytheins that wished to take over the world and inslave all of the wizards that were not 'pure-blooded' or didn't follow his rule. Never did she think that someone could be in that house and be good. It was just unhurd of. More than anything she feard turning evil like her father. So naturaly she didn't want to be in the same house that he was in.

"I don't want to be in that house. Lets just leave it at that. Ok?" She asked trying to calm down and slow down her heartbeat that had started speeding up just before.

Albus nodded in agreament. He didn't want this to start out as a fight when they had only just became friends. He really wanted to say something that would end the uncomfortable silence that now thickly laced the air around them. That's when he remembered what his dad had told him eirlyer on, before he got on the train. *'-But if it matters to you, you'll be ablt to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account.'

'Really?'

'It did for me,' said Harry. *

"If you really don't want to be in Slytherin then you dont' have to be in it." Albus said trying to get Raven's attention.

It worked. Raven looked up at Alubs like he was crazy.

"The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account." He tried to explain.

"Really?" Raven asked in disbelief.

"It did for my dad." He said as in way of porving it.

Raven nodded her head not quite sure weather or not to believe him. Alus was a bit relieved when the tention in the air went down. But Raven still looked a little scared. *Maybe she really is scared of being put in Slytherin?* Albus thought as he continued to watch her.

Then suddenly an idea came to mind. He stoll her chips.


	6. A Family Friend?

Once Raven finally managed to reclame her chips her mood seemed to lighten quite a bit more as she started munching on them again.

As the train came to a stop many of the compartments quieted down. A knock was heard at the door of their compartment and they looked up to find a tall green-haried boy in the Hogwarts uniform standing there.

"We are at the Hogsmead station so everyone should be getting off now. All first years go to the tall man in the big fuzzy coat who is waiting outside. If you have not changed into your uniform you should quickly do so now." The boy then headed off the the next lot of compartments.

As Raven and Albus stood up and walked off the train they passed a large group of fist years who were all despratly trying to get into the toilets to change. Raven was now glad that she had decided to get changed half an hour ago. She would not like to get caught up in that large rush. Stepping outside the train Albus spotted a cluster of students surrounding something big and fuzzy. He dragged Raven with him as he walked over to investigate. Then he realised that the big fuzzy thing that everyone was crouding around was actually in fact the man that they were told to go to. Stopping dead in there tracks, Raven took a steap back in fear. She never knew anything other than a giant could be that big! She fearfully looked up into his eye's, relaxing a little when she saw the kindness within them. Still not completely relaxing herself she was surprised yet again when he started talking.

"A'righ'! Firs' 'ears follow 'e!" Said the big fuzzy man with a loud, deep, booming voice.

Many of the first years followed suit, too scared not to. That is, all but Albus. Instead he had a bemused expression on his face.

"What's so funny?" Raven asked as she began to grow susspitious of her new friend.

"I know Hagrid. He's a friend of the family. He may look scary, but he's the type that would never hurt a fly. In fact, if he saw an injured fly he would probably try to help it. It's just funny to watch other people act so scared around him!" He explained as he burst out into a fit of laughter.

So her thoughts were correct. Raven smilled and completely relaxed as she followed the giant, now known as Hagrid.

Soon the group of first years came upon a bunch of boats at the edge of a dark black lake. Hagrid explained to everyone that there was ment to be three to a boat, though he got his own because of how tall and large he was. As people split up into groups of three Raven and Albus looked antious. They didn't know anyone else but eachother. They wondered if they could go into a boat with just the two of them. But hagrid noticed this and pared them off with this other boy.

The boy was about the same hight as me and a little bit taller than Ablus. He had dark black eye's and his hair looked to be a mid-night black colour. He looked just as scared as they were.

"H-hi. I'm Scorpius Malfoy." He said with not as much of a stammer as Albus had when him and Raven met Raven, but still a stammer none the less and held out his hand for us to shake.

A snort of semi contained laughter escaped Albus's mouth.

"Sorry. It's just that no matter how many times I hear that name, it always sounds funny!"

Scorpius glared at him. It looked like they were just about start a fight when Raven interupted them.

"I take it that you two know eachother? Is he another one of your family's friend Albus?" Raven asked confused.

He shook his head.

"Not exactly. But I guess it's something close to that."

Raven waved it away and turned to face Scorpus again.

"Hi! My names Raven Riddle! Nice to meet you!" She said smiling and shacking the had that was surprisingly still held out.

Scorpius looked at her a little surprised, but still happy at the friendly gesture. All three of them hopped into the boats and as soon as all of the first years were in the boats suddenly jurcked forward and started moving. Scared all of the students clinged to the boat at first but eventually relaxed as the boat stopped rocking and just moved forward calmly.

It took a short half an hour of wonders to finally come onto veiw of the castle witch is Hogwarts. Hogwarts seemed so elegant lit up against the dark sky and hovering moon. A picture perfect veiw.

Slowly the boats came to a stop inside a building that looked like a boat garage. Carefully Raven, Albus, Scorpius and the rest of the students got out of the boats. They all followed Hagrid as he lead them up an extreamly long path of steps that eventually came to a sort of outside hall that had a weird feanix sort of statue at the end and a pathed entrance courtyard.

There, in front of the two large double doors, stood a tall elegant man. His peircing black eyes and jet black hair inhancing the comanding air that seemed to surround him. The first years slowed down to a stop in front of him.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Came the man's soft yet commanding voice. "Beyond these doors are your classmates. They are sorted into four houses in which you will be placed into one. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. You can earn points for your house from your triumphs. But any rule-breaking and you will lose them. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the house cup. The Sorting Ceremony will begin in a moment." With that speach the man left the courtyard.

Everyone began to chatter emidiatly afterwoods. There was many random topics here and there. But a few did actually interest Rika a little, one of them especialy. There was a rumor that one of the infamouse Harry Potter's children actually went to this school already and another one would be joining him this year. At the thought of this Rika began to become nervouse.

Only after a couple of minuets does the man walk back out. "Everyone's ready for you now. Follow me." And they did.


End file.
